


Good omens angst one shots

by Enter_the_void666



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, fear of the future, me projecting, oneshots, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enter_the_void666/pseuds/Enter_the_void666
Summary: Basically a collection of angsty Good Omens one shots in which I project onto the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale wishes he could move faster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wishes he could move faster.

Aziraphale hated being away from Crowley. He hated it because he had no bonds with anyone else, no one he felt safe around. At the same time, lately at least, he dreaded the idea of being around him.

Ever since Crowley had asked for the holy water... ever since Aziraphale had given him the holy water...

He was scared about what Crowley was planning on doing with it.

And, despite that, Aziraphale still felt scared of moving forward with him. He wanted to, of course, but the actual act of doing it, the effort and the risk of failure...

It was easier to stay where he was. Not better, but easier.

He hoped Crowley didn’t hate him for that.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if heaven didn’t leave them alone after their little trick?

Cold.

That’s what heaven was to Aziraphale. Even though, logically he knew heaven was always the perfect temperature at any given time, whenever he had to go back there, he had to suppress a shudder from the sudden chill.

Like now, for instance.

You see, after the almost-apocalypse and body swapping with Crowley, heaven and hell had left them both alone.

For a few days, anyway.

Heaven had decided that whatever Aziraphale was it was better to have him on their side than against them. And Aziraphale... well he found he couldn’t refuse. Didn’t know how to refuse, actually.

So now here he was, stuck up in heaven listening to Micheal drone on about who-knows-what and feeling very cold.

“Is something bothering you, Aziraphale?”

Micheal had noticed his discomfort and was frowning at him, not a concerned frown, a “you-better-be-listening-to-me-and-better-be-perfectly-fine” frown.

“Ah, yes, sorry about that but I just remembered something dreadfully important and I must be getting back to earth now, once again terribly sorry,” Aziraphale said, stumbling over his speech slightly before bolting.

Back at his bookshop Aziraphale curled under a blanket on his couch, desperate to chase away the coldness that seemed to surround him, even now that he had left.

Because they were watching they were always watching and he couldn’t escape them now. He’d had the chance to, but he hadn’t and now he couldn’t because what if heaven got mad, and what if they decided that getting to Crowley would be the best way to get to him, and what if Crowley got hurt because of Aziraphale?


End file.
